


new beginnings

by larry_hystereks



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Mostly Fluff, bellarke reunion, injured bellamy, they just really need each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_hystereks/pseuds/larry_hystereks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy and Clarke reunite after mount weather and their relationship grows from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	new beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> this started off as a bellarke reunion fic and turned into this idk

“Finn?!”

 

She drops the gun in her hand and runs towards him, hugging him tightly.

 

“I thought you were- I thought I-”

 

“I’m fine. We made it out.” Finn says against Clarke’s hair.

 

She steps back, hands still on Finn’s arms.

 

“We?”

 

“Yeah me and Bell-” Finn starts.

 

“Clarke?”

 

Clarke looks past Finn, seeing Bellamy standing there, face covered in scars and darkened blood. But the word ‘alive’ echos in her head over and over again.

 

“Oh thank god.” Clarke breathes.

 

She was rushed with a wave of relief as she walks towards Bellamy. She stopped right in front of him, smiling softly, trying to hold back her tears.

 

“I thought I killed you.”

 

Bellamy smirks softly, eyes filled with light sadness. “We made it out through the fox hole before the rockets went off.”

 

She wants to hug him, to feel him, to reassure herself that he’s really here.

 

But she doesn’t, they aren’t like that.

 

Bellamy puts a heavy hand on her shoulder, squeezing. “I’m really glad you’re alive.”

 

She breathes out a laugh. “Me too.”

 

He takes his hand off, glancing behind her. “The others?”

 

Her face contorts into a deep frown. “They’re in Mount Weather. I escaped with Anya, but I couldn’t-” she closes her eyes. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t get to them.”

 

“It’s okay. We can get them back.” He assures. “Where’s Anya now?”

 

“Back with her people. We went our separate ways after we escaped.”

 

More people come out from the woods, some of her people, and she smiles because they made it. Not everyone was captured. Not everyone was dead.

 

And then her eyes land on Murphy.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” She spits.

 

She starts walking towards him and Bellamy grabs her arm. She looks up at his face, angrily.

 

“It’s not worth it princess.”

 

She stares at him.

 

“We’re gonna need everyone if we expect to get back into Mount Weather.” Bellamy points out.

 

“We’re going back?” Finn asks incredulously.

 

She turns to face Finn.

 

“Of course we’re going back.” She says. “You want to leave 48 of our people to die? These people are monsters Finn. They captured grounders and kept them in cages and drained them of their blood until leaving them for the reapers to feed on.”

 

“What you’re friends with the grounders now?” Finn spits.

 

“Anya saved my life.” Clarke yells back at him. “Without her I wouldn’t be here.”

 

“Without her this never would have happened Clarke! Don’t you see that?” He yells. “This was their fault. They attacked us! Or did you forget that part? That we fought a war against them! And now you want to go save them?”

 

Clarke feels like she’s been punched in the gut. “What the hell happened to you Finn?”

 

He scoffs.  “Do what you want Clarke, but I’m going back.”

 

He brushes past her.

 

“Back where?”

 

“The Ark.”

 

She looks to Bellamy in confusion.

 

“The Ark came down,” he says. “And you’re mom, she was one of the people on it.”

 

“She’s alive?” Clarke says barely above a whisper.

 

Bellamy half smiles and nods.

 

“Come on, we’ll take you to her.”

 

“But our people-”

 

“The Ark brought the guard. We go to the Ark, get some help, and then we get our people back.” Bellamy promises. “Okay?”

 

Clarke nods, turning back to pick up her gun before following their small group back towards the Ark, towards her mom.

 

She can do this.

 

\----

 

She breaks down when she see’s her. She can’t help it. Clarke hasn’t cried like this since she thought her mom had died, but she finds herself sobbing into her mother’s shoulder as she strokes her hair.

 

Their reunion is cut short though when the guard has been filled in on the situation. Most of the guard had kids that were apart of the original 100. They want revenge for the ones they lost, and justice for those who are still captured.

 

The guard wants to leave at first light tomorrow.

 

“Clarke, we need you to show the guard the way there.” Marcus, now acting chancellor, says.

 

“Only if my people can come too. And fight.” She orders.

 

Kane sighs. “You know we can’t allow that Clarke.”

 

“You aren’t really in a position for make that call.” Kane’s eyebrows raise. “You think these people, people who want to find their children, won’t let me fight next to them when I’m the only one who knows where their kids are?”

 

Kane shakes his head. “Clarke please.” He starts. “We have our laws for a reason. Without them there would be chaos.”

 

“Let us go just this once. And then you have my word that we will stand down and follow your laws for as long as we live in this camp. I promise you.” Clarke says.

 

Kane stares at Clarke and then smiles. “You are so much like your mother.” He chuckles. “Fine.” He finally says. “Just this once.”

 

“Thank you.” Clarke smiles. “Chancellor.” She adds.

 

She turns and starts to walk away, stopped by the sound of Kane’s voice calling out to her one last thing.

 

“And Clarke.” He says. She turns to look at him again. “If you break your word, if you try and defile the Ark’s rules again, I will have you banished.”

 

Clarke smirks, turning and walking towards the Ark, hoping that’s where her mother is.

 

Her mother is there, as is Bellamy. She’s got his face in her hands, wiping his wounds with a cloth and probably some kind of alcohol.

 

“Kane agreed to let us go.”

 

Her mother and Bellamy look to her and her mother smiles.

 

“Good.” She says.

 

“When do we leave?” Bellamy asks.

 

“First light.” Clarke says.

 

Someone comes into the Ark. “Abby!”

 

“What is it?” Her mother asks.

 

“It’s Daniel! He fell down a ridge, I think his ankle is crushed.” They say.

 

“Dammit.” Abby swears. “Clarke can you finish him up, I need to-”

 

“Mom, it’s fine, go.”

 

Abby smiles, handing Clarke the cloth and exiting the Ark.

 

Clarke turns to Bellamy, half his face still covered in matted blood.

 

He hisses when she puts the cloth on his face.

 

“Sorry.” She says. “What even happened?”

 

He snorts. “What didn’t happen?”

 

She smiles.

 

“How’d you get Kane to let us go?” Bellamy asks. “He wouldn’t even let us leave to find you.”

 

She wipes at the blood above his right eyebrow. “I told them I’d step down.” She admits. “After we find our people. I said I’d agree to the laws of the Ark.”

 

“Clarke-” Bellamy starts.

 

“It’s fine.” She tells him. She lets her thumb move lightly against his cheek. “We get our people, and whoever wants to stay can stay. But I’m leaving.”

 

Bellamy frowns. “But your mom?”

 

Clarke sighs, putting the cloth into a bowl of water, rinsing out the blood. She grabs the bottle of antiseptic, pouring some on to the cloth.

 

“My mom sent us to die, she killed my father, and no matter how much I love her I will never forgive her for that. I can’t.” Clarke admits.

 

She wipes at Bellamy’s cheek and he frowns.

 

“Clarke, your mother is alive. I saw how broken you were when you thought she died. This is a gift.”

 

“I love her Bellamy, I do.” Clarke says. “But she isn’t my people. My people, our people, are trapped. And when we save them, when we get them back, if they want to stay at the Ark they can. But we weren’t sent down here just to join back with the people who sent us to earth to save themselves.”

 

“You want to start all over again.”

 

Clarke nods. “We can’t go back to the dropship. Everything was destroyed. But we can start again. We can start over.”

 

“Okay.” Bellamy says.

 

Clarke stops wiping his face. Staring at him in confusion. “Okay?”

 

“Clarke I just spent the last week trying to find you.” Bellamy tells her. “I’d follow you anywhere.”

 

Her chest tightens and stares at the ground, hiding her smile.

 

“Bellamy Blake you really are something, you know that?” She says.

 

He snorts. Grabbing her hand. “Come on, we gotta go tell the others that we get to save the rest of our people.” He smiles. “Finish my face and make me beautiful.”

 

She barks a laugh and shakes her head. “You’re an idiot.”

 

“Whatever, just clean me up.”

 

\----

 

They make it to Mount Weather in two days.

 

Nearly 30 guardsmen, herself, Bellamy, Murphy, a reluctant Finn, and three of her other people.

 

Clarke doesn't know how to get them in safely. They spend their second night sleeping and resting, and when first light hits they look for a way to get in that isn’t through reaper infested caves.

 

Murphy’s the one who finds the entrance, sees two people in suits and face masks leave through a hidden area in the trees.

 

The guard leads them through the doors, and Clarke holds the center position, telling the guard where to go.

 

They meet a group of people walking who start to scream almost immediately. They run in the opposite direction, yelling that there’s been a contamination breech. Sirens start to blare around them.

 

“We need to move quicker.” Clarke says.

 

Their team starts running down the corridors when they’re met with guns. Shots begin to fly past Clarke, and the guards, who are obviously more skilled, take down the attackers quickly.

 

Clarke see’s the door of where hers and her people’s sleeping quarters were.

 

“There!” She says.

 

More of the mountain men start to come at them, but the guard persists forward until they get to the door. Clarke tries the handle but it’s locked.

 

“Jasper! Monty!” Clarke screams against the door.

 

“Clarke?” She hears back.

 

“It’s them.” Clarke says to the people behind her. She turns to the door. “Open up!”

 

“I can’t, it’s locked!” She hears back.

 

Bellamy comes next to her. “Stand back!” He yells through the door.

 

He moves backwards and his boot comes in contact with the door. It’s too strong. He tries it again, this time getting it off the hinges. One last time and goes down.

 

Clarke smiles when she see’s her people inside. Alive. Jasper runs into her, hugging her. Then he see’s Bellamy and grabs him too.

 

“You’re alive!” He says, laughing.

 

There’s more gunfire. “Is everyone here? We have to go!” One of the guardsmen yells.

 

Jasper nods quickly.

 

“Yes!” Clarke yells back. “Let’s go!”

 

They start running back towards where they came, her people, and the guard side by side. There’s still gunfire, the mountain men taking down some of them down. They’re almost to the exit when Clarke feels a strong hand push against her shoulder, sending her into the person next to her.

 

She watches as the bullet aimed for her enters a guardsman's leg instead.  

 

She turns to see Bellamy facing the mountain men and firing his weapon, taking two of them down easily. He goes to shoot again when a bullet comes flying towards him, piercing through his lower abdomen.

 

“Bellamy, no!” Clarke screams.

 

She gets up in time to catch him before he falls.

 

“Shit.” He swears.

 

“What the hell were you thinking!” She yells at him. She looks up. “Jasper!” She yells. The boy turns around, eyes flying to Bellamy. “Help me get him up!”

 

Jasper runs to them, swinging one of Bellamy’s arms around his shoulder, as Clarke does the same on the other side. Together they make it through the exit, rushing as quickly as possible to their people.

 

“We need some help here!” Clarke screams.

 

Monty and Finn are by her side in no time.

 

“We have to keep moving.” Finn says. The mountain men are still firing upon them. “Here, switch with me.” He says to Clarke. They switch quickly, and Finn and Jasper start moving with Bellamy.

 

They’ve only made it a few hundred feet when Bellamy starts coughing up blood.

 

“We’re not gonna make it to camp, Clarke.” Finn says.

 

“We have to.”

 

“It’s two days from here! Clarke we need to do something soon. He won’t last two days with a wound like this.”

 

Clarke steps in front of Bellamy grabbing a shirt from her bag and using it to wipe the blood from his mouth.

 

“We’re still too close to Mount Weather.” Clarke says.

 

Finn turns his head back, grimacing. “Clarke, what do we do?”

 

She stares at Finn, then Jasper, until finally staring at Bellamy where he’s got his head hung low, blood still dripping from his mouth.

 

“We pack the wound.” Clarke finally says. “Pack it, get as far from here as possible, and then burn it. That should last him until we get back to the Ark.”

 

“Clarke…”

 

“It’s the best option we have right now.” She says. She lifts up Bellamy’s shirt, watching the blood seep out of the wound with every ragged breath he takes, then she looks at the other side. She sighs in relief. “Through and through. That’s good.”

 

She nods her head. “Alright, we don’t have much time for this.”

 

Clarke scavenges through her bag, pulling out any cloth-like material she can get her hands on.

 

She rips some into strips with her teeth, then takes them and presses them to Bellamy’s bullet hole. He jerks in pain.

 

“I know, I know, god, I’m so sorry Bellamy.” She says. She presses harder and he groans.

 

“Monty wrap this around the packing to hold it in place.” She order.

 

He does so, using one of her shirts to wrap around his stomach, holding the strips in place, then does the same for the other side.

 

“Alright, it’s the best I got. Now we really need to go.”

 

Jasper and Finn start moving again, Clarke and Monty not too far behind.

 

They were going to make it. They had to.

 

\----

 

Bellamy’s lost a lot of blood by the time they make it to the Ark. They bring him inside and Abby starts clearing off a place to lay him.

 

“Clarke I need your help on this.”

 

Finn lays Bellamy on the table and Clarke stares at him unmoving. His face had gone ashen, dark, almost black blood covers a huge spot on his stomach.

 

“Clarke!” Her mother yells. Her head snaps up.

 

“What do you need me to do?”

 

They work for what feels like hours, trying to save Bellamy’s life. Her mother says what she did with the patches was good, clotting the blood early, but he’s still lost so much blood. Abby stitches him up easily. The bullet didn’t seem to puncture any organs, which was good.

 

Abby stares at the boy and shakes her head.

 

“Mom, what?” Clarke asks.

 

“He’s lost too much blood Clarke. I don’t know- sweetie, he might not make it.”

 

Clarke swallows hard. “He’ll be fine.” She says sternly.

 

Clarke’s mother stares at her in concern. “Clarke-”

 

“He’ll be fine!” She says again, voice cracking. She gets on her knees at Bellamy’s side, holding his limp hand in hers.

 

She puts her other arm on the table, her head resting on it as she begins to cry.

 

Her mother puts a hand on her back shortly before leaving the room.

 

Clarke looks up at Bellamy, this strong, strong man looking so very weak. His skin, no longer a darkened tan, looks pale and sickly. He has dark circles around his eyes, making them look almost hollow. She sniffles, choking back a sob, because of how dead he already looks.

 

“Please don’t die on me.” She cries, barely above a whisper.

 

“I need you, remember?” She tightens the grip she has on his hand. “Bellamy, please. I just got you back.”

 

She wipes at her tears with her sleeve. “Please.”

 

She strokes his hand. “I need you.” She says again.

 

“Clarke?” She hears.

 

Her head snaps to Bellamy.

 

“Clarke, I don’t feel so good.”

 

She stands up, smiling through her tears.

 

“Hey,” She says. She rests her hand on his face, stroking his cheek. “You got shot.”

 

“I know.” He says.

 

“And you lost a lot of blood.” She continues. “You need to rest.”

 

“Okay.”

 

He closes his eyes again.

 

“Bellamy?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Don’t die, okay?”

 

His smile is barely visible, but it’s there. “Okay.”

 

He falls back into sleep with the same smile on his face and Clarke’s hand resting in his.

 

\----

 

It’s touch and go for almost a week, but eventually he starts getting stronger.

 

By the second week he’s standing up, eating solid food.

 

And by the third he’s nearly fully healed.

 

When Clarke sees Bellamy walking around and talking to Jasper she almost doubles over in relief. It feels like some sort of nightmare has finally ended.

 

They are no longer at war. They are no longer alone. They are no longer prisoners. Her mother is alive. Finn is alive. Her people are alive.

 

Bellamy is alive.

 

Clarke spends a lot of her time with Bellamy these days. Watching him, making sure he really is okay. They talk about a lot of things, her experience at Mount Weather, Bellamy’s time with Finn, and then about what they’re going to do once they leave the Ark.

 

“Maybe that’s not the best idea.” Clarke says eventually. She picks at her food, as they sit on a log, watching the fire in front of them burn.

 

Bellamy stops mid chew of his barbecued boar. “What?”

 

“You got shot, Bell.” She says. “Maybe leaving so soon isn’t a good idea.”

 

He frowns. “Clarke I’m fine. Whenever you’re ready we can go.”

 

“With who? Jasper, Monty, and Raven?” She asks. “Because that’s all that seems to think this is a good idea.”

 

“Clarke…”

 

“And the others are right. We’re safe here.”

 

Bellamy raises an eyebrow at her. “And for how long?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“How long are we safe? How long until the grounders attack? Or the mountain men regroup and come after us?” He says. “We aren’t safe anywhere princess.”

 

“So what’s the difference then? We die here, or we die out there.”

 

“I’d rather die out there.”

 

Clarke stares at Bellamy, light from the fire flickering in his eyes.

 

“Why?” She asks flatly.

 

“Because out there we die as something meaningful. These people in here? They don’t need us to survive, we didn’t build these people up.” Bellamy says. “Out there? We build something for us, for our people that want to fight for something worth living.”

 

Her eyes hold Bellamy’s. “Bellamy you almost died.”

 

“I know Clarke, so did you. We _all_ almost died. And now we’re here. We can’t live in fear of whether or not we’re going to die tomorrow.”

 

“Bellamy, you don’t get it.”

 

“Get what?”

 

She sighs, staring at the fire. “I thought I killed you. I made a call and I thought I burned you and Finn to ashes. And then a miracle happens, and you aren’t dead, I didn’t kill you.” She laughs softly. “You were alive and fine and then you were getting shot at because you pushed me out of the way of a bullet.”

 

Bellamy remains quiet.

 

“I almost lost you twice, please don’t make me go through that again.”

 

Bellamy reaches out and grabs her hand, squeezing. Clarke looks up at him, seeing the pain in his eyes for the first time tonight.

 

“I can’t promise you that I won’t die, or get killed, I can’t, because I know it will happen someday and I don’t want to break any promises I make to you.” He starts.

 

“But what I do promise,” he continues. “is that I don’t want to die here Clarke. Not with the members of the ark. When I die, I want it to be out with my people. Surrounded by people that actually give a shit about me.”

 

She looks down at where Bellamy’s thumb strokes her knuckles. She scoots closer to him on their shared log, sighing.

 

They sit in silence for a while, Bellamy still gently running his thumb over Clarke’s knuckles. It’s odd to have him so close to her like this, it feels so intimate.

 

“Where do we even start?” Clarke finally says.

 

“Hm?” Bellamy responds, looking up from their hands.

 

“We have no supplies, no tents, no gear, no medicine, no weapons.” Clarke explains. “So where do we begin?”

 

Bellamy smiles at her like it’s the easiest answer in the world.

 

“Together.” He says.

 

And when Clarke’s heart starts to swell up in her chest, she really knows they’re screwed.

 

\----

 

By the time everyone’s ready to move out Bellamy and Clarke’s group of 100 is down to 32.

 

Some people had families here, some people felt safer here. It wasn’t hers or anyone’s place to tell them that they could or couldn’t stay. They had to make their own choices.

 

Clarke says goodbye to her mother.

 

Her mother, who understands completely why Clarke is going. Her mother who thinks it’s smarter for them to go off on to their own. To make their own lives, to have their own beginnings.

 

They hug for a while, and her mother tells her that she couldn’t be more proud.

 

The ark offered them little supplies. A few canteens and first aid kit. But it’s more than they had when they landed on earth for the first time, so nobody's complaining.

 

The go to the dropship first. Her and Bellamy both decided there might be something left behind inside that wasn’t burned.

 

They find a few blankets, some weapons, and some materials that could be used for making tents.

 

Finn makes a quick trip to the ‘art supply store’ while the group gathers things at the dropship. He knows where ever they’re settling next probably isn’t close to the bunker, so he might as well grab what he can now.

 

He gets some pencils, paper, candles, more blankets, and some clothes.

 

When they set off to their journey to the ocean, Clarke, Bellamy, and all her people feel more at ease than they did the first time around.

 

This time there’s order, there’s supplies, there’s a sense of purpose.

 

“We’re going to need to build shelters almost as soon as we get there.” Clarke says to Bellamy as they walk.

 

It’s day three of their journey and her people are tired, hungry, yet still surprisingly excited.

 

None of them have ever seen the ocean before.

 

“I know.” Bellamy says back.

 

“Winter’s probably in less than a month.”

 

“I know.”

 

“We can start with tents because it’s easier, but we’ll need to start building shelters, maybe out of wood? And we’ll need walls, and hunters for food and furs.”

 

“I know.”

 

She glares at him and he smirks.

 

“And we need to make sure that what we claim as ours is ours and doesn’t belong to anyone else.” She says.

 

“How do you purpose we do that?”

 

There’s a stream up ahead and her people have stopped to fill up their canteens and have a drink.

 

Clarke squats down when she arrives at the water, unscrewing her cap and dipping it in the water. Bellamy does the same.

 

“I have no idea.” Clarke answers back.

 

“Make tents, gather materials to make sturdier shelters, scout the land. If it’s someone’s we ask them to point us in the direction of somewhere that’s unclaimed.”

 

“And if no one’s around?”

 

Bellamy stands up and offers his hand to Clarke to which she kindly takes.

 

“Then it’s ours. We claim it. We protect it.” He says with a shrug.

 

She nods her head, turning to her people and telling them to keep moving.

 

“We’ll stop again tonight.” She tells Bellamy.

 

“I know.” He says back.

 

She hits him on the back of the head and he laughs, making her do the same.

 

\----

 

They make it to the ocean two days later and it’s the most beautiful thing any of them have ever seen.

 

The beach is covered in a darkened sand, something they’ve only ever read about.

 

They set their things down at the tree line and half of them going running to the water.

 

“Somebody better start a fire, they’ll be freezing when they get back.” Clarke says.

 

“On it.” Raven responds.

 

Clarke is happy Raven decided to come with them, they need her mind more than anything.

 

Clarke walks along the tree line, scouting the land.

 

The forest thins as it gets closer to the sand, though some trees still do stand. Where she’s standing the land lays flat, but as her eyes travel to the water she can see the beach start to dip down to meet the ocean. The ocean seems far away enough to where they shouldn’t have any problems with it destroying their shelters.

 

Raven’s already dug out a fire pit with the help of Monty and she sees Miller carrying over large rocks and another girl carrying over wood.

 

Clarke finds herself a sturdy tree and starts building her tent up against it.

 

“Whoa, princess. We just got here why don’t we take a break for once.”

 

It’s Bellamy’s voice and she doesn’t bother turning around. Instead opting to tie her material to the tree.

 

“You won’t be saying that when night hits and the temperature drops thirty degrees and you’re sleeping on sand.”

 

“But the ocean’s so _nice_.”

 

She turns her head for the first time, swallowing when she sees that Bellamy is drenched in ocean water, his t-shirt clinging to his torso and his wet hair stuck to his forehead.

 

“Bellamy you’re going to freeze.”

 

“Raven will have the fire started in no time.”

 

Clarke rolls her eyes. “I want to build my tent.”

 

“I want you to go into the ocean.”

 

“Later.”

 

“Now.”

 

“Bellamy.”

 

“Clarke.”

 

They stare at each other for a good minute before Clarke sighs.

 

“Help me build my tent and then I will go into the ocean. I promise.”

 

Bellamy smiles, going to his bag to pick up his tomahawk. He goes to a nearby tree and starts cutting away at one of the thicker and sturdier looking branches.

 

It takes them nearly an hour to finish her tent and by then the fire is going and other people have already joined in by building their own shelters.

 

Monty’s sitting by the fire working on what looks to be a fishing pole while Raven shapes a piece of metal in the fire to become a hook.

 

“Someone should build them a shelter.” Clarke says.

 

“After the ocean.”

 

“What- Bellamy- There’s so much to do!”

 

He grabs her hand. “Take your jacket off and follow me or so help me I will pick you up and bring you there myself.”

 

She huffs, stripping off her jacket then tossing it in the tent.

 

“Fine let’s go.”

 

They walk down to the beach and Clarke finds herself rubbing her arms with her hands as the cool ocean breeze really hits her skin for the first time.

 

It’s not that it’s that cold out, but the temperature has definitely started to drop as the sun started to set behind the trees.

 

They come fairly close to the water and Clarke stops.

 

Bellamy keeps walking and then turns, noticing that he is no longer being followed.

 

He raises an eyebrow at Clarke and she stares out at the water, then looks at Bellamy, then looks at the water again.

 

She sighs and takes off her shoes and socks, frowning at the odd feeling of sand between her toes.

 

She peels off her pants too, blushing when Bellamy eyes her over.

 

She feels naked in just her shirt and underwear but she doesn’t want her clothes to get wet and cold.

 

She starts walking towards the water, past Bellamy, until the first wave starts coming towards her, washing up right at her toes.

 

She breathes out as the cold water touches her, laughing.

 

“This is amazing.” She turns to face Bellamy, who still hasn’t moved. But he’s smiling, almost as wide as she is.

 

She walks out further, this time the water coming up right below her knees.

 

She reaches down and touches it as it gets sucked back out to sea.

 

She walks out further and now the waters almost up to her waist. It’s cold, but she has such a rush of adrenaline and excitement she can’t bring herself to care.

 

She feels a hand at her back and she turns to face Bellamy, smiling widely.

 

“I’m so glad you convinced me to do this.” She admits.

 

He smiles and chuckles, hand still on her back. The sun’s nearly set now, the only real source of light being the fire at their camp.

 

“I couldn’t have done any of this without you.” She says quietly.

 

“Clarke-”

 

“No, seriously. Bellamy you are the soul of this camp, of these people. I don’t think I could’ve done this without you by my side.”

 

His smile is soft and she turns to face him.

 

“Promise me something.”

 

“Anything.”

 

“Promise me that no matter how hard things get, no matter how much we want to quit, that we’re in this together.”

 

Bellamy smiles, the hand on his back rubbing small circles. “Of course, I promise.”

 

“And promise you won’t leave.”

 

He rolls his eyes. “I’m not going anywhere.”

 

“Good because I need you.” She smiles again at him, then turning to look at at the ocean. From here it looks endless, like a whole other world with the stars in the sky reflecting off the waves.

 

Bellamy reaches out his hands, cupping Clarke’s face and turning her back towards him.

 

“Bellamy?”

 

His fingers stroke her cheeks as he bends down to kiss her lightly on the lips.

 

Her eyes flutter closed as she reaches out to fist the material of his soaked shirt, drawing him closer after the kiss. She presses her forehead against his.

 

“Why did you do that?” She asks quietly.

 

“Because I need you too.”

 

She opens her eyes to find him staring back at her. He kisses her again, this time with more pressure.

 

And with the stars all around her, the ocean wrapping her and Bellamy up together and bringing them as one, she feels it for the first time.

 

A sense of needing. A sense of purpose.

 

But most importantly, as her heart pounds against her chest, she feels it:

 

A beginning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> bellarke is het sterek so expect more of this tbh bc i love this ship


End file.
